What if – Labyrinth
by Bourguit
Summary: What if in the movie version of Labyrinth, Jareth made a final deal with Sarah? That in trade of Toby's complete freedom for all time, she will stay with him. Otherwise, he promises to spy on them forever and take any other opportunity to enter their lives again. What do you think Sarah would do? What would you do?


What if – Labyrinth

What if in "Labyrinth" Jareth made a final deal with Sarah? That in trade of Toby's complete freedom for all time, she will stay with him. Otherwise, he promises to spy on them forever and take any other opportunity to enter their lives again. What do you think Sarah would do? What would you do?

* * *

The library is supposed to be my sanctuary; along these walls of books is my mistake from this place. But he is outside, making is presence known, acting like the spoil child I use to be. But here, this place, age has no meaning, and his antics have no end.

I step out the door and unto the stone porch, the light shining but there is no real sunlight; not in this place. I follow the stream going into my garden; I only need to stretch out my hand and a red apple grown and falls down onto my hand.

The yelling at his goblins below the castle gets my attention. I laugh at our deep contrast, with those creatures that smell like old feet and leather to cover their lumpy shape. But I smell like wild flowers and covered in his vision, in this white gown unable to stain and diamonds sown in my following black hair. I know now why he picked me; he needed company in his theatre of the impossible.

"Jareth! All I have are these books! Stop with all the yelling!"

His boggled eyes hooligans stop laughing, but only for a moment as he turns and smiles at me. He walks up the castle wall, his hands behind his back; this feat is little strain to his magic. I walk back as he draw nears, hops unto the porch, and stands face to face with me.

I have to keep calm, from breathing too heavy. His smirk says I'm failing. "There's no need for this."

"You're full of twists and turns, my lady."

"Like your maze?" Why did he come all this way, leaning. "Go away!" God help me, I hate him but his hands touching my face makes me smile. I can't help myself around him, because his glittering face is something I long for now, to complete my day like water for a flower.

"My love, honor, and duty is yours."

"What does that mean for a hostage?"

"I would walk through fire for you."

"What are you doing?" I take a step back, he takes a step forward.

He laughs. I turn around and he's there to pump into; honestly I don't know why I'm surprised by his tricks anymore. Or is it him that makes me look down, my hands tremble. Music plays as he takes them, it doesn't help. We dance as we do at times, when I allow it. God help me, it is becoming more often that I thought it would be.

He sings to me with that soft, silky voice that haunts my dreams as we drift into the library. I look back as the door closes by itself and an unseen choir joins his singing. I look up at him and offer little resistance as he holds my hand close to his shirt. It's hard to breathe now; I'm terrified, but I don't want to run away.

Jareth is so strong, so perfect, I don't care as the minutes, hours, days, or years seem to go by. It doesn't matter here; not in this place, not with him.

"I have a surprise for you." His words end his song and his trance, but to honest he has enchanted me for all desires.

He holds me and pulls me close, and we're immediately in my garden. He looks into my eyes, ensuring his sway. "Think of your heart's desire?"

He has a gift for me, as he would already know what I want looking into my eyes. "You will give me my heart's desire?"

He turns me around and whispers into my ear. "Wish my dear and it is yours."

I don't know what he means, but a nearby tree sprouts a blossom blub that grows quickly and falls to the ground with a soft landing against the grass. When the blub opens, I see a small, black haired baby wrapped in black and purple silk wrappings.

"Is that a baby?" The words teeter out my mouth.

"A girl, yes, like all things here, born of magic and fairy tale. Go and see."

I go to the baby and pick her up. I worry for her safely and carry her perfectly in my arms, but she doesn't cry. "She's so small."

I feel him behind me like a sweeping gust of wind and he brushes the baby's small curly, black hair. "She will grow."

The baby smiles at him, that's when she has his eyes. But still, she's beautiful. "Then all eyes will be on her, she will rule as mistress of goblins and fairies alike." She holds my hand. "She's magnificent."

"No, let's call her… Maleficent."


End file.
